


You're my sexbomb//And you can give it to me when I need to be turned on

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [29]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie and Fliss address their public fucking...Kinda.





	You're my sexbomb//And you can give it to me when I need to be turned on

Although the cameras had been catching Stephanie and Fliss in secret rooms, corridors, at one point Fliss’ personal dressing room, nobody had ever actually heard Stephanie give the girl permission to take her, push her into walls, doors, seats, floors, desks or anywhere else in front of the cameras. 

Fliss had pointed it out as they left the latest taping and Stephanie had smiled slightly. 

“So... we’ll get that on camera tomorrow...”

The night was spent making love, Stephanie relaxing for once and letting Fliss take her all the way to climax several times. They had entered the next day, Stephanie still relaxed enough that she was curled against Fliss’ side as they walked, letting her happiness shine through. 

They had taped several quick talking segments, mostly of the two of them discussing the men’s teams they would have to face when it came down to time for Raw Vs Smackdown again. Stephanie had been contemplating finding something new to do with it, but she knew she would need back-up to make her point with her father and Shane. 

The final segment was the biggest one, Fliss smiling as she settled in the office with Stephanie, the two making a point to look relaxed as they talk, Stephanie blushing slightly and licking her lower lip before speaking.

“So... apparently people need to know that I have given you permission to.... make me moan... anytime you want... and anywhere you want...”

Fliss had smirked, leaning to kiss Stephanie fiercely, startling her into silence before speaking softly.

“Well, it’s not like you can keep your hands off me anyway.”

Stephanie had blushed even as Fliss made her point, finding that her voice shook slightly when she replied. 

“Well, you are... smoking hot.”

Fliss had smirked.

“So are you babe... full on sexbomb.”


End file.
